


Centuries

by No_Thanks_March22



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Thanks_March22/pseuds/No_Thanks_March22
Summary: Life is normal until you're 18. That's when everything stops. You stop. You're stuck being 18 until you find your other half. Your soulmate. You can find them anyway but before you do your world is empty. This is what it is like for  Brendon, Patrick and Gerard. Patrick is blind. Gerard is mute and Brendon has dreams. Only their other halves can fix these problems. Or can they?





	1. Brendon

I wake up and sigh as I lost this mysterious boy again. I was on reaching distance yet I couldn't get to him. Every dream is the same and I'm starting to lose my sanity over a boy I don't even know is real.

Gerard and Patrick think the dreams are showing me my soulmate but I'm not too sure. I'm secretly hoping they're right because I've been alive for way too long. I've been alive longer than anyone I know. I've watched my siblings find their soulmates and grow old together. I've watched my nieces and nephews find their counterpart and grow and together.

I was born 12th April 1901 so I've been 18 since 1919. I've lived through both world wars and let me tell you they were not pretty. I've been 18 for ninety seven years. I guess I'm not lonely friends wise because I found two guys who have kept me here. Kept me alive since the day we met.

I met Gerard first. We met in the army.He had signed up to fight for Britain during World War II. He had signed up to fight for Britain during World War II. He had all the girls falling at his feet yet he never seemed to notice, he was always oddly quiet. I found out why a few months later, when we were put on the same Battalion. He was mute. He wasn't mute by choice but by his soulmate.

Well, that's what he believes. I'm not too sure but I'm never going to voice that because he's shy and has had his self confidence knocked to a pile of rubble.

We found Patrick when we were out in the park. He was sitting on the bench Gerard and I normally sat at with his German Shepard. We were both immediately drawn to him because of the blindfold over his eyes. Just like Gerard he believed his soulmate would be able to heal him.

It's now 2010 and we've watched eras go by, trends come and go and not one of us have found our soulmates.

That was until 4th May 1998. I guess my soulmate was born because I've had dreams about a boy most nights since then. Each year he grows older and each year I'm closer to reaching him in the dreams.

I just hope maybe he's gonna try and reach me one day like I'm trying with him. . .


	2. Gerard

I hear him screaming and know there's nothing I can do to wake him so I just sit there, having to hear the pain and fear in his screams.

"He doing it again?" Patrick asks as he walks in, his German Shepard - Houdini - at his heels. I nod and he sighs.

Patrick is amazing because you wouldn't be able to tell he was blind because he can sense the tiniest bit of movement and can get around, doing every day things like cooking and going to the shops, without Houdini for guidance.

"Should we leave him or wake him?" 

Leave, I sign.

"Alright." He agrees and joins me on the sofa.

We watch helplessly as Brendon screams out the boy's name and reaches a hand forwards to grab nothing. There are tears streaming down his cheeks.

We have to do something Pat.   
"I want to help him to but remember last time I ended up in A and E with a broken nose," He reminds me and I sigh, nodding, "Don't worry Gee, he'll wake up soon."

Just like Patrick predicted, Brendon sits bolt upright. He looks at us then bursts into a fresh flood of tears so I go over to him, sitting on his bed and pulling him onto my lap, as he sobs into my shirt. I rock him soothing as I am not able to say words of comfort.

This soulmate of his is breaking him. Piece by piece and I'm scared for him. I'm scared to lose my best friend. Patrick and I both are.

"I-I'm sorry I'm so weak." Brendon whispers and I look at Patrick to say what I cannot.  
"Beebo, don't say that. You're not weak, its just your soulmate is giving you a hard time. That's all it is." Patrick puts on his soothing voice.   
"Sing?" He asks Patrick, looking up with eyes big and innocent.   
"Alright, what shall i sing?" Patrick smiles.   
"That one you wrote a little while ago. I. . . Something or other." Brendon scrunches up him face in thought.   
"I don't care?" Patrick chuckles.  
"Yeah! That one!" Brendon nods excitedly then relaxes in my arms, closing his eyes and listening to Patrick's voice.

Say my name and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames

Erase myself and let go  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance  
I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette  
Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up)

On the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth  
Free love on the streets but  
In the alley it ain't that cheap, now

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

Said,  
I don't care just what you think  
As long as it's about me, you said  
I don't care just what you think  
As long as it's about me, I said  
I don't care (I don't care)  
Said, I don't care (I don't care)  
Said, I (I) don't (don't) care (care)  
I (I) don't (don't) care (no I don't)  
I don't care, (I said)  
I don't care, (I said)  
I (I) don't (don't) care (care)

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

Patrick's voice is like an angels. He denies it yet so do I when I'm told the same. He's sitting there on the sofa, dyed blonde hair shinning like freshly spun gold in the sun light. He's so precious and I sometimes wish he were my soulmate because he's kind, loving, caring, knows me like the back of his hand and so many other reasons.

I feel Brendon's breathing even out and he's asleep.   
"I'll stay with him. You go get some rest." Patrick says softly as I lay Brendon back on his bed.  
You need rest too. I remind him.   
"Gerard." He uses his warning tone and I scamper to my room


	3. Dallon

Where am I? I look around so see I'm in that room again and the same boy is there as normal. He sits huddled in the corner, whimpering. I walk towards him, feeling the need to comfort him, when I crash straight into something. The boy looks up as I hit the floor, groaning in pain.

There's like some invisible wall holding us apart so I sit in front of where I can feel it. The boy cautiously crawls towards me and mirrors me. He places a hand up to the wall and watches me curiously as I do the same. He breaks into a smile and I feel my heart soar.

"Can you hear me?" I ask and he nods,"I'm Dallon."   
"Brendon," He blushes,"How old are you?"  
"I'll be 16 next month." I tell him.  
"I'm 18." He mumbles and I stop.   
"Does that mean you're my soulmate. . . " I trail off and he nods, not meeting my gaze.   
"Yes, please don't hate me," He whispers.   
"Why would I hate you?" I frown, longing to hold him tightly in my arms.   
"Because I'm ninety seven and you're fifteen."   
"I don't care. Soulmates are soulmates," I shrug.   
"I-I have to go. . ." He says then is gone.

\---------------

I sit up and look around to see I'm in my own room. I have to talk to Elle about the dreams and Brendon. She'll know, she knows most things so I climb out of bed and go down the corridor to her room. 

"Elle?" I ask quietly, slipping inside. 

"What's wrong Dal?" She sits up as I sit on her bed. 

"Soulmates," I say, "I've been having dreams about a boy called Brendon and I really wanna find him to see if he actually is my soulmate." 

"Be careful, some soulmates are horrible and bad people." She tells me. 

"What, like Darren?" I frown and she shudders. 

"Yes, like Darren." She nods.

"But Brendon's pretty," I whine, "And shy,"

"Just be careful okay, Dal?" She ruffles my hair. 

"Okay," I nod, happy she's being nice about Brendon. 

"C'mere," She pulls me into her arms and I happily snuggle now, closing my eyes and drifting into a sleepless slumber.


	4. Patrick

Being blind has it's downsides I guess but it's not all doom and gloom. I mean, who doesn't want their hearing enhanced? But who wants to learn to block certain sounds out and get constant headaches? I still get to feel when the sky decides to have a tantrum or when the sun shines. But I can't see any of this. I love to be outside feeling the cool air with the sun still warm. But I wish I could see it all the way everyone else does. I wish I could put a colour to the descriptions.

I wish. 

There is so many things I wish for. but why wish when you know they're never gonna happen? They never asked why I was sitting on that bench with only Houdini as company. You wanna know? You truly and honestly want to know?

Okay, you asked for it. I wanted out. I wanted to end my life because I haven't found my soulmate and I had no-one to go to. I was lonely and I guess it wasn't my time because Gerard and Brendon showed up and we became friends instantly. That was when I knew I was being selfish by trying to take my life because I hadn't found that person. Jeez! I was only 18 for five years, I had it easier then Gerard and Brendon. 

"Patrick," I'm dragged out of my thoughts by Brendon, "You alright mate?" 

"Yeah," I nod, lying again. Lying is easy because your eyes give you away and my eyes are covered by a blindfold. I've never seen anything except the emptiness that I can't shake off. It scares me sometimes because even if I open my eyes without my blindfold on I am still there, stuck with that emptiness. I don't know whether my eyes are opened or not. 

"Patrick!" I'm suddenly engulfed in a hug and know it's Brendon, "Please don't cry." 

"I realise my cheeks are wet from the tears. I let my thoughts get the best of me. 

"I can't it anymore," I sob as he rocks me on him lap. 

"I know it's difficult but we'll find your soulmate." He runs a hand through my apparently strawberry blond hair and it calms me down. 

"Promise?" I sniffle, still clinging to him.

"I promise," He kisses my hair and I smile because I know I'm lucky to have him as a friend. 

"You're gonna leave me when you find him," I say before I can think about it. 

"Patrick! How could you say that!" He sounds hurt.

"Sorry" I kiss his cheek in apology.

"It's alright," He says, "Just never think such a stupid thing again." 

"Describe colours to me again?" I whimper, sounding like a scared child. 

"Okay," I hear a smile in his voice, "What shall I describe?" 

"What colour are my eyes?" I ask.

"Blue. Electric blue," He says straight away, "Blue is cool and crisp, like dipping your foot in a lake in October. Your hair is blond which is a shade of yellow. Yellow is buttery and rich, sort of like the sunshine on your face." 

I smile as I imagine these colours. Brendon has always had a way with words; Gerard has too. Just not as much. 

"What colour is your hair?" I reach up to touch it and miss so he takes my hand and guides it to his fluffy hair. 

"Dark brown. I guess my hair colour is like ancient and healing, the smell of the earth on the forest floor." 

"What about light brown?" I frown.

"Warm and friendly, sort of like a leaf mould." 

"Gerard's hair is red, right?" I ask and he nods, "Red is hot and spicy, like standing too close to the fire." 

"That's right," He nods again, "We should probably go to bed. It's getting late." He helps me climb into my bed.

"Goodnight Beebo," I smile up at him.

"Goodnight Trick." He kisses my forehead then leaves.


	5. Brendon

After hours of laying in bed, not being able to sleep I decide to go for a run to clear my mind. 

I take a deep breath once outside as the icy breeze chills me to the bone. I begin to run my usual route towards the bridge that crosses Lake Michigan, through the the backstreets of Chicago. I get to the bridge and stop so I can catch my breath, looking down the bridge and debating where halfway is. I take one long breath before running as fast as I can towards the middle. 

I can feel the breath getting knocked out of my lungs but the burn makes me feel alive. It reminds me that I'm alive and that i would not be if a dear friend of mine hadn't taken that fatal bullet. His name was Peter, Peter Lewis Kingson Wentz. He had a son who had the same name as him so he would be remembered for generations. His name would go down in history. 

I stop as my legs faulter, bending over as I gasp in breaths. My legs are shaking from exhaustion but I'm shaking all over. I can feel the lump in my throat as I remember that very moment like it was yesterday. 

I ducked as a rain of bullets came from the enemy's trench, once it had gone quiet I poked my head up and shot a round of bullets. None replied so I looked at my battalion; we all nodded, having the sam idea. Except Peter. He did not want to go because something felt wrong. The whole battle field was silent. We went anyway. I stayed near the back with Peter because I didn't want to leave him and I felt bad for making him come up the top with us. That is when all hell broke loose. There was a crack of gunfire and all my friends were falling, left right and centre.  
"PETER!" I screamed as he jumped in front of me. He fell to the ground and I grabbed him, dragging him back to our trench. By this stage I did not care if I get hit, all I could care about was Peter. We tumbled into the muddy trench and I pulled him up, sort of on my lap. His breathing was coming out in short gasps as his uniform was turning red.   
"I'm so sorry Pet-"  
"I did what I had to do," He says, gasping between every word, "Write to my family. Tell them I love them."   
"Don't you say that, you're not going to die!" I shake my head as tears fall down my cheeks. They make a trail through the blood and mud splattered on my face.  
"You're a brave lad. Stay stro-" His eyes glaze over and he falls limp in my arms.  
"NO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I scream as pain and grief washes over me. He had a wife and son whereas I had no-one yet he sacrificed his life for mine. 

I fall to the floor, my chest tight with pain as sobs rack through me. I curl up in a ball and sob, not caring if anyone is around.   
"Mate, are you okay?" I hear someone ask quietly.   
"Do I look okay!" I scream at him.   
"Sorry, bad question. Look, it's getting light and I don't think you wanna stay here and get trodden on. How about you come with me and we'll sort you out, yeah?" He suggests and I nod, letting him help me to my feet.


	6. Gerard

I go into brendon's room to see his bed empty, he's probably gone for a run. He normally does early in the morning. When I say early I mean early, like 3 or 4 in the morning. He is normally back by now so I start to worry.

I decide to wake Patrick even though he's had a rough few nights and needs his sleep but I'm really scared about where Brendon is. I shake the peaceful, blond boy and he groggily opens his eyes to look in my direction. 

"Brendon's not back is he?" Patrick understands instantly and I nod tugging on his sleeve, "Don't worry Gee, he knows how to look after himself but I'll call him for your sake." He says and I take his hand, leading him down to the living room where Houdini is asleep on his bed. 

I grab Patrick's mobile and hand it to him while sitting on his lap. Patrick wraps one arm around me and I bury my face on the crook of his neck. 

"Brendon?" Patrick asks, "Where are you?" I hear a muffled reply, "Okay. How about you tell us the address and we'll come pick you up and meet this Josh? Gee and I were worried about you" He ends the call and I sigh in relief. 

\--------------------

We arrive at the flat and Patrick knocks. A boy with dyed red hair and red face paint around his eyes answers. 

"Patrick and Gerard right?" He asks and I nod, "Come in then, Brendon is with Tyler." Josh lets us in and we follow him to the living room. I throw myself as Brendon who hugs me back, just as tightly. 

"You seem to have a very strong bond," Tyler says and I hide my face in shock and embarrassment. 

"Gerard and I are not soul mates," Brendon says. 

"Ohmygod! I'm so sorry,"Tyler gushes. 

"It's alright." Brendon shrugs. 

"You two don't speak a lot, do you?" Josh states.

"Gerard is mute by his soulmate and I'm blind, but I guess my blindness if kinda obvious" Patrick laughs awkwardly.

"We're so sorry. We're really not doing well are we?" Tyler sighs and I emit a giggle before I can stop myself.

"It's alright!" Patrick grins, "We're just an awkward bunch of boys would probably do much worse with conversations and anything sociable." 

"You're not from this time, are you?" Tyler asks quietly. 

"Err. . . no. I was born just before The Great War, Gerard was before World War II and Patrick was born recently" Brendon nods. 

"Recently?" Josh frowns. 

I've been 18 for just over five years now." Patrick shrugs and I smile at the blond boy who feels my eyes on him and smiles bak. 

Brendon suddenly goes limp and I jump up with a start because he's not holding me as tightly as he normally does which makes my fear rise. I scramble over to Patrick who wraps his arms around me. 

"He's having another dream," I mumble.


	7. Dallon

I open my eyes and frown as I see I'm in a dark room. 

"Happy Birthday Dallon," I sit up to see the boy - Brendon - sitting on his side of the wall.

"I. . . . You. . . You remembered?" I stutter in shock. 

"Of course I did," He smiles shyly. 

"Tell me about your friends?" I ask and he smiles, looking far away. 

"Gerard or Patrick?" He says.

"Gerard," I suggest.

"Okay, Gerard is tall, pale man with fire truck red hair and hazel eyes. Quiet, a slender build, a round but slightly pointed face with dark circles surrounding his eyes which Patrick and I think is from the lack of sleep? He is mute and believes that his soulmate will bring him his voice back"

"Do you believe that?" I frown at his sceptical voice.

"No," He replies then sighs, "I don't know. I mean, I can see you and communicate to you but we're dreaming." He shrugs. 

"I'm glad I dream about you." I tell him before I can stop myself and he stops, staring at me. Surprise flits through his deep brown eyes, "And I hope you are real." I add, seeing I can't make it any worse.

"I am real and I would show you if this," He puts his hand on the invisible wall, "Wasn't separating us."

"I want this to go," I nod, "I don't know if you are truly real or not that my imagination is just running wild."

"Dallon?" He asks and I feel myself waking up. 

"I'm sorry Brendon," I smile sadly as everything fades to black. 

 

I open my eyes and sigh because I woke up when we were final getting somewhere, my alarm reminds me I have to got o school. 

"Dallon! I'll give you a lift!" Elle calls up the stairs so I throw on my uniform and sigh, running a hand through my hair. I take the stairs two at a time to find her by the door with my rucksack, 

"Thanks Elle," I smile and we get in the car. The drive is silent except for the radio and school appears too soon for my liking. 

"Have a good day Dal," Elle kisses the side of my head before I get out.


End file.
